Revenge across time
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Emily vowed her revenge on those who wronged her father in 2002 and when Edmond Dantes vowed vengeance on those who wronged him in 1811...none of them could've prepared for meeting the other in different time periods.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters, Revenge belongs to ABC and the Count of Monte Crisito belongs to Alexandre Dumas and his descendants.**

* * *

Okay, let's get this out of the way…(takes deep breathe)...I hate Revenge season 4. It wasn't as good as the first three, so in my mind it never happened. That's that. End of story.

In a place known as the Hamptons, the sun rose on a bench house known the Thorne house. Inside, the Thorne house it's owner Emily Thorn was going over her plans for the day. Plans which included winning the heart of Daniel Grayson, which meant keeping her eye on Grayson family, her arch-enemies. Not that they knew that of course. For you see, her name wasn't really Emily Thorne; a long time ago she was Amanda Clarke, daughter of David Clarke. To the rest of the world, he known as a monster who funded a terrorist group's activities. But too Emily and her friend Nolan, he was an innocent man who was framed by the Grayson's, the real masterminds. He died in prison, but Emily vowed vengeance on those who wronged her family. She had already ruined the lives of Lydia, Bill, Tom, Michelle and Manson. She would continue destroy the lives of those who wronged her family, until she reached the Graysons. Then she would expose them for the monsters that they were, especially that bitch Victoria Grayson. Her father, loved her and she betrayed him in the worst way possible.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Emily pulled the infinity box from it's hiding place while having some toast and orange juice.

 _It's won't be long now._ Emily thought to herself as she took a slip of orange juice. As she looked at the box, she struggled to imagine what kind of hell her beloved father went through before he had been killed in jail. Not only he was separated from Emily/Amanda, but had missed the chance to get to know his other daughter Charlotte. To the rest of the world, Charlotte was a Grayson. But to a small few including Emily, she was really a Clarke, born of the affair between David and Victoria. Emily bore her half sister no ill will and that protected her from her vengeance, unlike the rest of her family. In all likelihood, Charlotte would survive, but would be broken hearted after her family's name would be forever tainted.

After she finished her breakfast, Emily went out on the porch and reminisced about her childhood with her father. Deep down inside of her, the vengeful young woman wished that she could go back in time to those peaceful happy days, but she knew that wasn't possible. Just then, she spotted something being washed up on the shore. Feeling curious she walked off her porch, wondering what it was. Then she realized the shape was a man!

At once, Emily pulled out her cell phone in one hand as she ran towards the unconscious man. When the hamptonite reached the man she noticed that he was breathing and that wearing a outfit that looked as though it belonged to the 1800s. Deciding that he must've been to a yacht costume party and had fallen overboard drunk, Emily dialed 911. Within moments, she was greeted by voice asking what her emergency.

"Hi, I have an unconscious man outside my beach house."

"Is he breathing?" asked the 911 operator.

"I've checked, he is." Emily answered.

"Does he have any form of identification?" The operator asked.

"I don't know, I haven't checked." Emily explained, before she added "How quickly can you get here?"

"We're on our way, just stay calm." The operator assured her.

Just then, she heard a voice say "Morning Emily."

At once, Emily spun around to see Daniel, her finance. Under normal circumstances, Emily would be delighted to have Daniel over and play the part of the living girlfriend, this time she had to focus on the matter on at hand.

"Daniel, there's an unconscious man in my backyard. They're an ambulance are on the way." Emily explained quickly.

"What?" Was all Daniel could say as shock and horror filled his face.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Interrupted the operator.

"It's just my boyfriend who arrived just now." Emily explained.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Emily put the phone on speaker as she said "I don't know, I just came outside to have breakfast when I saw him washed up on the beach. Amazingly enough, he's still breathing."

Daniel could only look on in disbelief as the sounds of sirens approached the Throne house.

"They're just outside your house ma'am." the operator announced.

"Thank you." Emily replied as she ended the call as paramedics towards the unconscious man.

At this point, Daniel turned to Emily and said "What a way to start the morning, huh?"

"You said it." Emily agreed.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Daniel whispered as he studied the man's strange outfit.

"I don't know, my guess is that he was at a yacht costume party, had a little too much to drink and fell overboard." Emily guessed.

"That must've been so scary, why don't we go out and relax for a bit?" Daniel offered.

Emily nodded. While the shock, fear and confusion was real, the beautiful blonde woman couldn't help but feel pleased at the fact that Daniel was practically wrapped around her finger.

Meanwhile at the Grayson manor, Victoria Grayson watched the chaos that was unfolding from her balcony. While a part of her was mildly curious about the strange man that washed up on the shores of the Hamptons, Queen Victoria's attention was focused on her next door neighbor/future daughter in law. If she had to choose between a mystery man and the her mysterious neighbor over who was more dangerous, she would always pick Emily Thorne hands down. The mystery man was no one she should be bothered with.

Sometime later, Edmond Dantes felt himself waking up. When he opened his eyes, the count found himself in the strangest room he had ever seen. The walls were white and they were strange lights all around him. At once Edmond felt fear, confusion and shock. A million thoughts started running through his head.

 _Where am I? Where's Japco? What is this horrible place? What are those horrible lights? Why am I here? How did I get here?_ The Count thought to himself as he sat up.

As he looked all around the room, Edmond spotted a strange thin shiny seen-through tube that appeared to be attached to a vane in his left wrist. At once Edmond quickly made to the frightening object out of his hand. When he heard a woman say in English "Sir, please remain calm. Just stay in your bed and don't pull out your intro-vinous drip."

 _Intro-vinous drip?_ Edmond thought to himself as he looked up to see a woman dressed in man's clothing approach. A shocked Edmond Dates leaped backwards as he said in French "Will you please put some clothes on?!"

The woman looked confused as she replied in English "I'm sorry sir. I don't speak French, but I can find someone who can if you just calm down."

Edmond was only vaguely aware that the woman spoke English, but he could only focus on the fact that he was in a strange room filled with strange objects with people dressed in strange clothing. In that moment all he wanted was to get out of there. He ripped the strange object on his wrist and at once he was tackled by huge men. At once, Edmond drew on his fighting skills and attempted to reach for a metal pole on wheels. However, the count suddenly felt a pick in his side and felt himself slipping into darkness. Still he wondered _Where am I?_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters, Revenge belongs to ABC and the Count of Monte Crisito belongs to Alexandre Dumas and his descendants.**

* * *

As Emily and Daniel went on their date, Emily's thoughts kept on wondering back to the strange man that washed up in her backyard. Normally she didn't think about people who weren't involved in her revenge, and yet this man had caught her attention. An unusually strong desire to learn everything she could about this man had overtaken her and she didn't know why.

"Emily? Emily? Are you okay?" asked Daniel interrupting her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just still shaken up by that the man appearance outside my house." Emily replied. "I'm just wondering if he's okay."

"Maybe we can go visit him in the hospital and see if they'll let us see him." Daniel offered. "Besides, you saved his life. At the very least you deserve to know if he's okay." He added.

Meanwhile back the hospital, Edmond Dantes, the Count of Monte Cristo was slowly opening his eyes. Instead of finding himself back in his bedroom, he found himself in another room with those strange orbs of light that appeared to be attached to the ceiling. Feeling frightened, Edmond attempted to leap off the bed, only to realize that his arms and legs have been tied down. The Count's fear only escalated as he struggled to free himself from his bed, but his efforts were in vain.

 _I'm in a asylum._ Edmond thought with horror. _I've been imprisoned an otherworldly asylum!_

His fear almost consumed him, but then he remembered his time in the Chatau d'ff and how he almost his despair destroyed him.

 _No, I will not allow my fear to destroy me. Not then and especially not now._ Edmond vowed.

With that he decided to lie still in the hopes that someone would come into this room and explain where he was and what is going on.

Meanwhile Emily and Daniel had arrived to the hospital at that same moment.

As Emily walked inside the room, her gears had started to roll just in case they didn't let her see him.

As the couple reached the receptionist, Emily cleared her throat and politely said "Excuse me, but I can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up for her list, the receptionist replied with "Can I help you?"

Playing the part of a concern citizen Emily inquired "Umm...yes. My name is Emily Thorne. I'm the owner of the house where John Doe washed up on. I was wondering if relatives his have come forward or if any new information has appeared?"

The receptionist looked at her and said "Hmmm...that was a wonderful thing you did Miss. Thorne, saving that man's life."

"I just did what anyone else would've done." Emily sheepishly.

"However, I can't give you any information as that violates hospital-patient privilege." The receptionist explained.

"Can I at least see him?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, when John Doe woke up he had a nervous breakdown and had to placed in solitary confinement." The receptionist.

"What? Why?" Both Emily and Daniel said at once.

"To keep him for hurting himself and the rest of the patients and the doctors." The receptionist explained. Then she checked herself and said "I said too much already, why don't you go home and I'll call you the moment he's out of solitary confinement."

"Thanks for your time." Emily said politely. With that, Emily and Daniel left the hospital.

"I wonder what could've happened that caused him to freak out like that." Emily mused.

"Either he got hit in the head that made him crazy or he was always crazy." Daniel offered. "Anyway, why don't we take our minds off this and go have fun at the beach." He offered.

Emily smiled, but on the inside her mind was planning a way to get access to the records of John Doe.

 _Why am I doing this? He has nothing to do with my revenge? Is this because I understand his fear and confusion?_ Emily wondered.

Meanwhile back at Grayson manor, Victoria was waiting for the information about John Doe to arrive. She didn't know why, but the mysterious man reminded her of Emily for some reason and that got her attention.

To pass the time, she decided to watch QVC to see if they were selling anything today. After several hours had passed and she found something she liked, the Queen bee's cell rang.

"Hello?" Victoria answered.

"Victoria, I looked into that guy who washed up on the shore...and you're not going to like what I've found." Answered the voice of the Queen bee's spy.

"Who is he?" Victoria questioned as she sat up.

"And sadly I still don't know. I've had my people look through the Internet, the citizen registry, and traveling records. Still we can't find anything on this guy, no health insurance, no bank accounts, no recent shopping, no friends, no family, no nothing!" The spy cried out in frustration.

"What!" Victoria shouted in disbelief.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" called out her husband Conrad from downstairs

Realizing that her husband had returned home from work,Victoria quickly answered with "Nothing Conrad, a friend had to cancel plans with me."

"Alright, just be less loud next time." Conrad called up from downstairs.

Victoria then placed the phone to her ear and whispered "Continue to search harder and don't call me until you find at least one bit of information on the John Doe of the Hamptons."

With that she hung up her cell, and resumed watching QVC.

Sometime later Edmond Dates was awaken from his sleep as a black woman entered his room with a trail of food, Edmond asked "Where am I?" in his native French.

The woman looked confused, before she replied in English "I'm sorry. I don't speak French."

Then the Count of Monte Cristo tried again with "Do you speak English?"

The woman replied with "Yes, can you remember anything that happened last night? Can you tell me your name?"

Edmond paused as he thought over his answer. He knew he couldn't tell this woman, even if he wasn't an escaped prisoner, he had vowed never to go by that name again...at least until his vengeance was complete. So he replied with "I can't remember."

"Your name or what happened last night?" The woman replied.

"Both." Edmond answered.

"Well we didn't find any signs of trauma on your brain scans…" the woman started to say, but Edmond replied with "You scanned my brain?! How's that possible?!"

As he sat up with shock or more accurately attempted to sit up, the count added "What is scanning?"

At this the hospital worker, didn't know whether to feel worried or laugh.

Changing the subject, the woman said "I've brought you lunch, do you like chocolate pudding?"

 _What kind of world have I landed in?_ Edmond wondered. _I need to escape from this nightmarish place and return back to Paris where things make sense!_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. The Count of Monte Cristo belongs to Alexandre Dumas and Revenge belongs to ABC.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update, hope this chapter is worth it.**

* * *

As Edmond ate his chocolate pudding, he started to accept the fact that he was no longer in Paris. The remaining question was where he was and the count was determined to find out return to Paris as soon as possible. The sooner he was back in Paris, the sooner he could focus on his revenge. Still he needed to get confirmation of what year it was and even though that nurse told him, Edmond still had a hard time believing it.

 _What year is it?_ _The Count of Monte Cristo recalled asking in English._

" _2012." The nurse replied._

 _At that, the Count became completely and utterly floored!_

" _You're kidding?!" He exclaimed in shock._

" _Nope." Was the nurse's reply. Then she looked at him sympathetic as she added "You must've_ _ **really**_ _hit your head hard if you forgot what year it is."_

Then Edmond's thoughts wandered towards the mysterious blonde woman who saved him. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he felt a connection to her, even if she did dress up like a desperate woman. Come to think of it, all the woman in this country dressed up like desperate woman.

 _Please don't let me be in America. I thought that American woman had more respect for themselves. Is this really the country that the Great Nation of France allied_ _itself with and aided all those years ago?_ Edmond thought to himself in a mixture of disappointment and disgust. Then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

Edmond made up his mind in a split second and quickly pretended to be asleep.

* * *

As the Count was being checked on, back at the Hamptons Emily was once thinking about the mysterious man.

 _Darn it, why am I still thinking about him?! I need to focus on my revenge damn it!_ Emily thought to herself in frustration. _The only way I'm going to fix this problem is by going to see this man and talk to him._

* * *

The next day, Emily went back to the hospital to see the mystery man. After explaining that she was the woman who saved his life, no other family or friends had come forward with any information on him and a well placed bribe, Emily was allowed to see him. As the fiancé of Daniel Grayson sat in the waiting room, her eyes couldn't help but dart around. The walls were white and she was the only one in the room. The only things that were keeping her company were several magazines and a TV set.

 _That's odd. I thought that hospital waiting rooms would be more crowded then this. Am I the only one visiting someone today or is this a private waiting room?_ Emily thought to herself. Then she was brought out of her thoughts just as the mysterious man from earlier was brought into the room.

As Edmond eyed the woman who claimed to be his rescuer, he was disappointed to see that she still dressed like a desperate woman. Still he owed her his life, regardless of what she wore.

"Parlez-vous Francais?" He asked carefully in his native language.

 _He's a native French speaking and based on his accent, he's from France itself._ Emily deduced. _So, why does he speak like he's from the 18th century?_ She wondered.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Emily replied "Oui."

Edmond spoke first in his native language with "Am I really in the year 2012?"

"Yes, do you have amnesia?" Emily wondered in French.

"No, I'm from the 18th century." Edmond explained in his native French, still not fully believing it.

"You're kidding right?" Emily replied in French.

"No." Edmond said sadly.

"If you're really are from the 18 century, then how did arrive in this time period?" a skeptical Emily questioned.

 _The fall in the ocean must've mixed up his memories or something._ Emily thought to herself. _What am I doing here? This is a waste of my time._ She added.

As the young Hamptonite prepared to leave.

Edmond called out in French "Wait! Don't go! I'm telling the truth! Everything about this place is confusing and frightening and you're the only one I know!"

Emily paused at his heartfelt plea and remembered when she was a little girl who had just been taken away from her home and her father. She didn't have anyone and everyone treated her as if she was an unwanted thing.

Pulling herself out of her painful memories, Emily turned around and sat back down.

"My name is Emily Thorne, what's yours?" The beautiful blonde asked in French.

"You can call me the Count of Monte Cristo." Edmond replied in his native language.

 _What kind of title is that?_ Emily wondered to herself.

Edmond pulled her out of thoughts as he said "I own an island called Monte Cristo. Have you heard of it?"

"No." Emily replied truthfully.

Edmond didn't know whether he should care about that, before he decided that it didn't matter and all that mattered was getting back to his own time.

"What is life like in your time?" Emily wondered.

Edmond thought back to his life. To him it was normal, but to a person like the beautiful blonde who dressed in an improper manner, life in the 18 century would be equally just as strange as the era's life was to him.

Edmond then replied "We have horse drawn carriages, not like the horseless ones you have here. Also, we dressed much more _modestly_ than you guys do."

"What do you mean 'more modestly?' This object barely shows any skin." Emily stated as she started to get a little offended.

"What are you talking about? You're wearing pants and your arms are bare!" Edmond answered as he started to get a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong with my arms?" Emily demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Edmond hastily replied. "It's just that...showing bare skin is considered...naughty...where I'm from."

 _And everyone thinks that Europeans are kinky._ Emily thought herself. _Still, if he's really telling the truth, his reaction towards my outfit would make perfect sense. Maybe I should help him out and see what happens next._ She added.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
